


Hexafire - Months

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, I felt like writing a quick one shot, and I may write some more later on, as I love the more undeveloped pairs so much! So yeah, you can probably expect some more like this, and maybe the odd "Anti-Slash" too, but I always seem to struggle for inspiration!</p>
<p>I wrote this pretty quickly, and haven't really checked over for spelling mistakes and such, so sorry if it is rubbish. Any comments are appreciated <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Hexafire - Months

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I felt like writing a quick one shot, and I may write some more later on, as I love the more undeveloped pairs so much! So yeah, you can probably expect some more like this, and maybe the odd "Anti-Slash" too, but I always seem to struggle for inspiration!
> 
> I wrote this pretty quickly, and haven't really checked over for spelling mistakes and such, so sorry if it is rubbish. Any comments are appreciated 

Title: Hexafire - Months  
Author: SecretShipper1  
Genre: Fluff (mainly)  
Rating: U  
Warnings: Nothing   
Disclaimer: Didn't happen, I don't own any of the people in this

 

Tom's POV

It had been going on for several months now, the sneaking around to meet up with each other. I think we both knew that it was stupid, it's not as if our friends would care, people already know that I am bisexual, and I am sure that they would be just as understanding with Dan. That's the thing about the internet, you can talk to so many people, and if they don't like you or you don't like them, then you no longer need to talk to them. I decided. We needed to tell our friends about it and stop all of this lying and sneaking around, as the only thing that was achieved by it was reducing the time that we could spend together.

I grabbed my phone, keys and wallet, and set off for Dan's. Now that he and Phil had moved down to london, it was so much easier to meet up with each other. In the past it involved a lot more travelling, as well as a lot more explaning to my friends when I suddenly disappeared for a few days. I knew for a fact that Phil was out today, as I had spoken to him only the other day, so that meant that Dan was in the house on his own at the moment. I quickened my pace.

Dan's POV

I sat up. I felt groggy and my neck hurt. I looked around and saw an empty packet of malteasers and the Xbox still running, I had obviously fallen asleep playing Skyrim again. I knew Phil was out shopping or something today, which would explain how I had slept so late. I checked the time on my phone, and noticed a message from Tom, he must be heading over. I smiled, it was so great that he could call over without the need for huge train journeys and such. He'd probably be here soon so I ran to my room to change my clothes, then quickly brushed my teeth. After being asleep in such an awkwad position i had Hobbit hair again, but there was no time to do anything about it right now. I quickly washed my face and was just drying off when I heard the door, I practically charged to the door, and was not disapointed to find Tom stood there, beaming at me, his bright blue hair shining.

After a few hours of games, split up by bursts of kisses and make outs. He turned to me, and much more serious look on his face than I expected.  
"Dan, Look we have been going out for quite a while now and I feel something is not right" he said, looking me right in the eyes.  
"What d'you mean?" I replied, suddenly wary.  
"it doesn't feel right sneaking around behind our friends backs, I think we need to tell people, it's just, I don't like having to hide everything"  
"I know, I think you're right, we'll start to tell people tomorrow, but first..." I leant over and kissed him lightly on the lips, but as I was pulling away, his hands snaked around the back of my head, pulling us closer once more.  
"I love you, Dan"  
"I love you too"


End file.
